


HTTYD: Shifting Soulmates

by Strange_Girl101



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragon Riders, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Girl101/pseuds/Strange_Girl101
Summary: Almost everybody has a soulmate, but you can only tell by your wings. The wings of your dragon form is mixed between your dragon form’s species and your soulmate’s.





	1. Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> First of, this is also posted on my Wattpad account which is called StrangeGirl202. I’ll try to avoid author notes and grammar or spelling mistakes, for this is my first fanfic. To explain, everyone can shift into a dragon. For example, Hiccup would shift into Toothless. They acquire their form when they either turn 13 or 14. Here is the soulmate part though- their wings aren’t fully formed until both sides have their forms. Their wings are mixed between the 2 types of dragons, and the wings basically fix themselves when the soulmates meet once in human form and once in dragon form. Also, in a sense the humans and dragons are basically merged.

I finally got my dragon form! In dragon form, I am a black Night Fury, and even better, no need for a prothsetic **(?)** , and it appears as if my soulmate’s dragon form would be a Deadly Nadder! 

I really hope its Astrid...


	2. Astrid

My wings have finally formed, which means that my soulmate actually got his dragon form! My inner dragon’s  **(it is like a second spirit or conscience that you can telepathically learn from, talk to, or have a conversation with)** name is Stormfly. In dragon form, I’m a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder, and for the wings, it’s mixed between a Deadly Nadder’s and a Night Fury’s. Now that is surprising. At least it isn’t something worse, like one of those dragons that can’t fly.

If one thing is for sure, I sure hope that my soulmate isn’t Snotlout!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and the idea. Rights go to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks


End file.
